


Booty Call

by shrift



Series: Samurai Champloo Fanworks [4]
Category: Samurai Champloo
Genre: Character of Color, Drunkenness, Dubious Consent, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-19
Updated: 2007-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-02 01:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shrift/pseuds/shrift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jin didn't fully awaken until Mugen clambered over him in the dark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Booty Call

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Nestra.

Jin didn't fully awaken until Mugen clambered over him in the dark. He'd been aware of Mugen stumbling and clomping outside, down the hallway, and into their rented room, Mugen's voice cursing the ground for moving. Familiar enough sounds that Jin dozed through it all until Mugen's sharp knees and elbows attacked him. Jin shoved him until Mugen's limbs were no longer crushing any sensitive places.

Mugen groped him and said, "Mmmpretty."

Jin grunted and grabbed Mugen's wrists, only realizing his error when Mugen leaned down and kissed him sloppily, enthusiastic and very, very drunk. His mouth still carried the faint burn of sake.

"Pretty pretty pretty," Mugen chanted, his lips soft and slick against Jin's mouth and cheek.

"Idiot," Jin said, and then groaned when Mugen licked his neck. Jin pulled up his knee in an attempt to kick him off, but a drunken Mugen was even more aggravatingly fluid in his movements than usual, and he rode it out like a wave, slithering between Jin's legs.

"Fuck yeah," Mugen said, and humped him, his teeth worrying at the skin just behind Jin's ear. Mugen was already hard, and Jin fast approaching so. Mugen's wrists flexed in Jin's grip, and then Mugen was kissing him again, his mouth wide and hungry.

Somewhere to his left, Fuu growled incoherently and pelted Mugen with a variety of objects: her shoe, a hair pin, possibly her pet squirrel judging by the noise.

"Fuck!" Mugen protested, although the pain didn't distract him from humping Jin. "Ow! Stop it!"

"Stop molesting Jin and go! to! sleep!" Fuu said grouchily, rolling over on her side with a _hmph_, her back to them.

Jin saw Mugen's mouth open and his chest expand with breath and rolled them before he could start yelling, pressing down on Mugen with all his weight and clapping his hand over Mugen's lips. Mugen's eyes went wide, and then narrowed as Jin rolled his hips. Jin was awake now, and they might as well finish this, provided that Mugen could stay quiet enough not to bother Fuu.

Mugen squirmed beneath him, struggling out of his pants. Jin loosened his kimono, and Mugen pushed his hands inside, latching onto Jin's ass and pulling his body against Mugen's cock. The drag of Mugen's skin made Jin's breath catch. It was hot and fast, awkward, Mugen's hard dick rubbing against the crease of Jin's hip. Mugen made garbled noises, and Jin muffled them with his hand. Mugen thrust his hips several more times, tensed, and then came. Quickly, as always.

Mugen sprawled on the floor, loose-limbed and eyelids heavy, already closing with sleep. Jin sat up and stroked himself, his palm wet from Mugen's mouth. Mugen's hands tightened convulsively on Jin's ass, and then went lax as Mugen fell asleep. Jin stroked himself hard and fast, biting his own wrist as he came on Mugen's stomach.

Jin rolled off Mugen and curled onto his side, pulling his kimono closed and leaving Mugen with the mess.


End file.
